1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly, it relates to a projector comprising a source lamp and a lamp storage portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
A projector comprising a source lamp and a lamp storage portion is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2005-316177 and 2003-7128, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-316177 discloses a protrusion display (projector) comprising a source lamp, a case-shaped lamp unit (lamp storage portion), storing the source lamp, having an opening serving as an air outlet and a mesh net arranged on the opening of the lamp unit. The mesh net is mounted in the case-shaped lamp unit on a prescribed position close to the opening.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-7128 discloses a light source unit, employed for a liquid crystal projector, comprising a heat-resistant organic material cover so formed as to cover a discharge lamp by bonding a plurality of films or nets of a heat-resistant organic material to each other and an outer frame in which the discharge lamp covered with the heat-resistant organic material cover and the heat-resistant organic material cover are arranged.
In the protrusion display (projector) disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-316177, however, the mesh net is mounted in the case-shaped lamp unit on the prescribed position close to the opening, whereby the operation of arranging the mesh net on the prescribed position in the lamp unit is disadvantageously complicated. In other words, assembling workability for mounting the mesh net is deteriorated.
In the light source unit employed for a liquid crystal projector disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-7128, the portions of the heat-resistant organic material cover where the films or nets of the heat-resistant organic material are bonded to each other may be deteriorated by heat applied from the discharge lamp and with age. Thus, the portions of the heat-resistant organic material cover where the films or nets of the heat-resistant organic material are bonded to each other may disadvantageously separate from each other. If the discharge lamp (source lamp) is broken in such a state that the portions of the heat-resistant organic material cover where the films or nets of the heat-resistant organic material are bonded to each other separate from each other, fragments of the discharge lamp disadvantageously pass through the separating portions of the heat-resistant organic material cover where the films or nets of the heat-resistant organic material have been bonded to each other and scatter outward from the heat-resistant organic material cover and the liquid projector.